Gen Rex: A merry Christmas
by Petchricor
Summary: It's Christmas and so I decided to write a story about it for my favorite TV show. My OC Nafalis is mentioned again, she's just one of my favorites. Enojoy *DISCONTINUED*
1. Prolog

**PROLOG**

Rex stood outside the base around 6:00 P.M. It was the first of December and it was already very dark. Rex had bought a new, thicker coat with some money he had earned. Holiday had asked where he had gotten the money, Rex just smiled and said she didn't want to know. Rex took in a deep breath. The chill of the winter night filled his lungs and he liked it. He remembered how when he was little Holiday would read him bed-time stories, and she had read him many Christmas stories too. He remembered asking Six about Jesus and Mary. He had just told him that it was a story for another time and left. The coldness of the winter night froze his face and his hands. He quickly put his hands into his pockets for he hadn't bought gloves. His hair had gotten wet from an E.V.O attack not to long ago and Rex swore it was freezing in the cold. Rex looked up as snow started to fall over the light sheet they had already laying all around the base. He took in another deep breath of the cold night air. His eyes widened as he saw a shooting star. He remember Holiday telling him that most people made wishes on shooting stars. Rex thought about what to wish for. He grinned as he remembered the date and the time of year. His grin quickly changed to a smile as the words escaped his mouth.

"I wish for the best Christmas ever…"


	2. December Second

**CHAPTER ONEDECEMBER SECOND**

"Rex! Rex wake up!" Holiday shouted shaking him. Rex groaned and opened his eyes. The clock red in bright orange: 3:05. Rex sighed.

"Another E.V.O?" he asked sitting up and quickly putting his jacket on. Holiday nodded and ran outside with Rex quickly following. A smile found its way onto Rex's face as he remembered his wish. He remembered Nafalis telling him that God grants wishes, and right now Rex asked him if he could just grant this one because he had never really had a normal Christmas before.

"Let's go people! Let's go!" Bobo shouted drinking some coffee. Rex shook his head slightly at the sight. Bobo was never good with early mornings. Rex ran onto the jump jet with Holiday, Six, White Knight, and Bobo. The hatch shut and Rex sat down in his seat right across from Knight.

"Morning," Rex said strapping himself in. White Knight gave a nod.

"Morning Rex," he said. Six jogged to the cockpit with Bobo. Holiday sat next to Rex and looked her papers over. This was pretty much normal on an early morning alert. The Doctor always double-checked herself, three times.

"So where we headed?" Rex asked.

"By what I can tell,"-she looked up at him-"the north pole." Rex blinked. Did she just say what he think she just said?

"Seriously?" he asked. Holiday nodded. Rex shook his head. Well, that may mean more snow like he had wanted a few days ago but it wasn't really what he had stood on the jets open hatch and looked around. Everywhere he looked he saw snow, lots and lots of snow. Six walked out next to him. Rex could see his breath in the freezing cold air as well as let out a long breath and chuckled to himself. Six gave him a look. Rex sighed and walked towards the snow.

"Hold on you two!" Holiday called out. They turned around too look at her. "If you go out wearing that you'll sink in the snow." She tossed out some kind of rock or something. As soon as it hit the snow is disappeared.

"Yeah, no sinking please," Rex said rubbing the back of his neck. Holiday shook her head and they followed her into the jet. Rex and Six both got thicker jackets, knee high boots, and she double checked they each had this was done they went out into the freezing cold air. Rex and Six found themselves walking on top of the snow as they went to go and find this E.V.O. Rex looked to his found himself tackled by the E.V.O as if pounced on him. It jumped off and Six chased it. Rex got to his feet as fast as he could and ran after it along with Six.

"We found it Doc," Rex said into his com line.

"Good to know, now catch it and cure it," she told him.

"Working on it," he told her. He gasped as the E.V.O bit into Six's swords and lifted the man into the air. The E.V.O was a huge dog-like creature with white fur, its claws were as long as Rex's arm, its teeth as big as him, its eyes were the size of plates, and Rex thought something was different about this one, but what was it?

He stopped trying to figure it out. He was about to build his punk-busters but then remember the snow, they'd make him sink. He growled at his realization. He turned on his boogie-pack and flew over to help E.V.O tossed him away, keeping his swords in its mouth. Rex flew over and caught Six in mid-air. He set him on the snow. Rex looked over at the E.V.O as it smelled the swords. It barked and snorted, making a huge puff of mist in the cold flew over as the E.V.O attempted to eat the swords. Rex looked the E.V.O over. What was so different about this one? The E.V.O looked at Rex and tilted its head to the left.

"What?" he said. The E.V.O shrugged and barked as it jumped at him. "Whoa!" Rex yelled going upwards. The E.V.O barked and went after him. Rex looked at Six as he ran to get his swords. Rex moved the E.V.O away from E.V.O snapped at him. Rex noticed that the E.V.O never came near him, it wasn't really trying to eat him, it was more or less just playing with Rex as he flew away from it. Rex looked down at Six as he put his swords away. His eyes widened. The E.V.O reared up.

"Six!" Rex screamed flying down. Six looked at the boy as Rex hit him to his left. The E.V.O's foot landed right by Rex. A wave of snow washed over Rex. Rex found himself shooting away from the fight and buried in snow.

"Rex!" Was that Six? "Rex! Rex!" It was! It was Six! Rex found that Six was standing right over him. "Holiday, I can't find Rex…" Six continued with the details but Rex didn't hear him. He passed out within seconds from lack of air.

...

Holiday ran out in a warm jacket and a pair of long boots. She stopped as she saw Six. He had his swords laying in the snow far away from him, leaving him unguarded from attacks. He was franticly searching for Rex.

"Anything yet?" Holiday mustered as she ran over. Six looked at her and shook his head. "How long ago was he hit?"

"At least half an hour," he said. Holiday froze to the ground where she was standing. Six blinked but she couldn't see. "Holiday?"

"If what you say happened is true Six, Rex was buried by snow, and if it's been that long he's dead," she told him. Six didn't move and Holiday thought he had stopped breathing. "He's died from lack of air." Six nodded slowly and walked over to his swords.

"Understood," he said gritting his teeth so hard he swore they would break. He walked to the jet and Holiday slowly joined him. This was a dark day, a very dark day indeed. They had lost Rex.

...

Rex opened his eyes and looked around. He was blinded by the light. Where was he? He found only his head was above the snow. He was confused, how had that even happened? He felt something dig into him. It wasn't claws, more like a giant paw or something. He winced as whatever it was continued to dig him out of the snow. He finally was able to wiggle himself out of the snow by himself.

"What the heck happened?" he muttered rubbing his head. A giant cold breath washed over him. Rex froze in time for a moment before putting his hand down and looking at was stood before him. It was the E.V.O. "Um, hi." The E.V.O bark and nuzzled him with its huge nose. Rex put his hand on its nose and cured it. He found he couldn't fully cure it, only partly. It shrunk and turned into a small white wolf thing. The E.V.O barked and jumped onto him. Rex found himself laughing as the E.V.O licked his face. "You're welcome," Rex said laughingly. The E.V.O stopped and sat in front of him, tail wagging. "Well now, I take it they left and I need to find my own way home. Over the Atlantic Ocean." His head hung at that last sentence. The E.V.O barked at him and backed up, telling him to follow her.

Rex stood up and followed the E.V.O through the snow as the sun traveled across the sky. Rex ignored the pain in his feet as he jogged to catch up with the E.V.O that was happily helping him find his way home. He was very confused though, why was she helping him? Rex pushed the thought away and followed her.

...

Six walked into his room and set his swords on his bed. He stopped and clenched his left hand into a fist around them. He picked them up in his anger and attacked the wall behind him furiously. The cuts he made were so deep he almost expected blood to come out of them. He threw the swords into the ground so that they stood upright. He sat on the bed staring at them as he cursed himself for not pulling Rex with him when he was pushed out of the way. Rex had sacrificed himself for Six's life, and Six could never repay that, never! Six put his head in his hands and allowed himself to cry just this once.

...

Rex sat in the cave with the E.V.O. She shook the snow that had fallen on her off and looked outside as the blizzard started. She looked at Rex as he hugged himself, trying to keep warm. Rex found this a futile act for it was not working in the least. The E.V.O barked and ran into the cave. Rex watched until she disappeared into the darkness the cave held. He looked at his knees as he pulled up into a ball, attempting to keep himself warm, and not being able to. The E.V.O came back. Rex looked over and his eyes widened. He was surprised at all the E. following her. A long snake-like creature with fur, two wolves that were black and gray, two bird-like creatures, and one giant lizard creature that slithered over to him. He gaped as they all followed the white wolf E.V.O over to him. She looked back to make sure they were coming and looked back at him.

"Wow," he murmured. The furry snake creature curled around his neck and nuzzled his chin, the white wolf sat in his lap while the other two curled up around him, the birds sat on his shoulders and rubbed up against his ears, and the giant lizard lay to his right blocking the wind. A bigger bird creature set a bunch of wood down in front of him and the lizard E.V.O lit it up with some fire breath and set its chin on his leg. Rex looked at all the E. around him. They weren't barbaric, they knew their mind, and they were being extremely kind to him. Rex smiled and scratched behind the white wolf's ears. He was sure to thank all of them with praise. They all said you're welcome by nuzzling up to him and giving small hums. Rex smiled as he shut his eyes along with all the E. around him. He found himself very warm with all of them around him and was soon fast asleep.

...

Holiday sat at her desk and looked at the clock. In bright blue letters it read: 11:45 P.M. She sighed and rubbed her face, attempting to wash away the tired. She couldn't sleep after what had happened today at the north pole. Rex was dead and there was nothing she could do about sighed as she remembered what she heard as she walked passed Six's room earlier. At first there was silence, then he screamed out in anger as she guessed he cut the wall with his swords, and she then heard him crying. The death had torn him up as well as her.

Six sat on the floor leaning against the wall. He sighed as he glanced at his swords. It was because of those things Rex was dead. If he hadn't had to go and get them Rex wouldn't have had to save his life, and then Rex would still be alive. Six pounded his fist on the wall. It didn't make him feel any better, he had expected that, but he was still angry. He snarled and clenched his fists so hard his knuckles turned white. He punched the wall again.

_It's my fault he's dead! _he screamed at himself. _I had to go get my stupid swords! I couldn't just let them be and get them later! I had to go and get them and now Rex is dead! Damn me! Damn me!_ He found that a place in his chest suddenly burned, he was breathing heaver then he ever did, and wondered what was happening to he found he couldn't breathe and he clutched his chest where his heart would be. He gasped for breath but found the ability taken from him. He stood up only to find he didn't have the strength suddenly and he fell to his knees on the forced himself to breathe evenly even though he couldn't breathe at all.

His heart burned like hellfire and nothing he could do would stop it. He fell onto the floor and curled into a small ball from the pain that filled his whole body. He sweated like never before. He stopped breathing evenly and just tried to breathe at gasped for breath but got none as he did so. He clutched his chest even harder as the pain increased. It was at this moment in time that a thought shot through him and his heart raced even faster in his chest.

_I'm, I'm having a heart attack, _he thought. Six realized he had overacted and now he was facing the consequences. He coughed twice and he kept his body under control just heard footsteps but found he didn't have the breath to say anything to the person walking by, whoever it was. He tried but he just didn't have the breath for it. He lay his head on the floor and tried to breathe but found that yet again he couldn' suddenly lost control of his body for a split second and he knocked something over. The footsteps stopped and there was a long silence. Suddenly the door opened to reveal Holiday standing there.

"Six?" she said. Six tried to say her name but again he hadn't the breath to speak. "Six!" she screamed and ran over to him. "What happened?" Six didn't even try to tell her, he knew he couldn't speak. She was angry that no one else was awake to help her, no one at all, and that meant she was completely on her own right now.

"Holiday," he murmured lightly. Six was surprised he was able to say it now. He hadn't had the breath before. Holiday kneeled next to him and took his hand in hers.

"I'm here," she said. Six clutched his heart even tighter but he knew Holiday didn't see when she stated, "What's wrong?" Six took her hand and placed it over his heart and gasped for breath again and found he got some this time around. "Oh my lord," she muttered. "I'll be back." She jumped to her feet and ran stared at the door after she had left. He heard someone say something but didn't know who. Holiday stopped in the doorway.

"Six is having a heart attack," she said quickly and ran into the room. Six saw White Knight in the doorway as Holiday flipped Six onto his back. She quickly told him to try and breathe evenly as she took his jacket and shirt off. She put her hand over his heart and her look was grave.

"When did it start?" Knight asked walking in.

"I don't know, I just came in not to long ago," she said. "Would you please get me some wet cloth?" She didn't expect him to be quick about it, being White Knight and all, but he was out in a flash with a quick nod. When he came back it hadn't even been a minute but Holiday guessed that she wouldn't state this as she put the freezing cold cloth on Six's chest. Holiday suddenly found the Six had gone unconscious from all the pain he was having. It would do him good for what she had to do next in order for him to live to see tomorrow.


	3. December third

**CHAPTER TWO**

**DECEMBER THIRD**

Rex opened his eyes and looked at the E. that were all still sitting around him. The blizzard had stopped and all was quiet except for the lizard creature's snoring. Rex chuckled. The white wolf opened her eyes and looked at him as she yawned. Rex yawned beck, then the birds yawned, the other wolves yawned, the furry snake yawned, and the giant lizard gave out one huge yawn.

"Why are yawns catchable?" Rex wondered out loud. The white wolf got off of his lap as Rex stood and stretched. The birds and snake stayed on him as he did so. They all looked at him funny like. "What? Are you going to follow me around or something?" They all nodded. "Yeah, ok. But I have to give you names or I'll go nuts."

They nodded. After figuring out who was male and who was female Rex named them. The white wolf was called Rosary, the grey one Sarah, and the black one was Sam; the birds were Casey and Carl; the snake was Curly; and the lizard was Raven.

"Ok then, let's go," Rex said as he walked out into the bright sunlight of the north pole. He looked around and sighed. "I have no clue where I'm going." Raven made a noise and they all looked at him.

Raven's sides wiggled and he stretched out two huge wings. After stretching them and wiggling them around a bit he lay down and looked at Rex. Rex blinked. Casey and Carl landed on Raven's horns. Rex shrugged and sat between his wings and his head.

Raven stood up and looked down at Rosary, Sarah, and Sam. They all barked and pranced around. Raven bent down and stretched his wings out funny. Rex's new pet birds clenched tighter to Raven's horns and braced themselves. Rex grabbed onto a thick spike and leaned into it, bracing himself also. Curly tightened his tail onto Rex's shoulder.

"Oh man," Rex muttered just seconds before Raven took off into the sky. Rex screamed and held tightly to him as he took to the sky. He evened out and dived down a little. Rex slowly opened his eyes. "Whoa," he breathed looking around.

Some small flakes started to fall around them. Casey and Carl let go of Raven's horns and flew next to his head as he swerved in the sky. Rex looked down to see Rosary and the other wolves running below them.

"Whoo-hoo!" Rex yelled loudly and raised his hands into the sky. Raven roared and Rex quickly gripped tightly to his spike and Raven dived. Rex screamed as Raven skimmed the snow and then flattened out in the sky. "Keep steady!" Rex told him as he stood up. Curly clutched his shoulder even tighter.

Rex jumped off. Raven roared worriedly. Rosary barked knowing what he was about to do. He pulled his goggles on and turned on his boogie-pack. Raven roared and flew next to him.

"Yeeeeah!" Rex yelled as he dived down near the ground. He leveled and Rosary ran up next to him and gave what he guessed was a grin. She took off at full speed, quickly getting ahead of him. Sam and Sarah also passed him along with Raven. "Oh yes! Now that's what I'm talking about!" Rex took off as fast as he could to get into the race that had just started.

Six opened his eyes slowly and groaned. His heart no longer burned be he still hurt. Holiday looked over at him and let out a long breath.

"He's awake," she said walking over to him. Knight stood up from where he was sitting and looked as Six sat up. Holiday kindly helped him do so. "You'll be fine, just need to take it easy for a while." Six nodded.

"How long had it been happening before Holiday arrived at your aid?" Knight asked walking slowly over. He was grateful that his friend was alive, but he didn't want to show it.

"Not too long, few minutes maybe," Six answer putting a hand over his chest. He blinked in surprise and looked down at it. He was rapped up and he saw a scar going just barely passed it. He decided he wouldn't ask.

"Well, you're alive and well, that's what matters," Holiday said. "Do you know what caused it?" Six froze as he remembered.

"No," he lied. Holiday nodded. Knight eyed him, Six knew his old partner knew he was lying.

"Oh, you can have these back." Holiday handed him his glasses. He blinked. He thought everything looked funny, but he hadn't noticed that they were missing. He put them back on and nodded.

"Thank you," he said. Holiday nodded and walked away. Knight walked over to a small table and came back with a shirt and jacket.

"You might want these too," he said. Six smiled a little and pulled the clothes away from his friend. Knight snickered. "Now, tell me the truth, what caused the heart attack?" Six's smile faded as he put his shirt on. He sighed.

"I was screaming at myself, I overacted and paid the price," he said.

"About?" Six glared at him as he buttoned up his shirt. He knew he wasn't going to get away with that it wasn't important on this one.

"Rex's death," Six said quickly. Knight nodded and walked away, leaving Six to putting his shirt and jacket on. Holiday walked in as Six put his jacket on. He winced slightly and stopped.

"Let me help you," she said walking over and helping him put his jacket back on. Six swallowed.

"Thanks," he said. Holiday nodded and went back to what she was doing. Six got off the medical bed and walked away. Holiday sighed. She knew he had been blaming himself, and most likely it had caused the heart attack. She sighed. This life was never easy, never easy at all.

Six sat down in his room and looked at his swords, still standing upright where he had left them. He picked them up and put them in his sleeves where they belonged. He sighed and prayed that God would help him.

Rex leaned up against Raven and looked at everyone as they lay in the sun in the snow. Rosary, being white, was very hard to see. He smiled. When he wished for the best Christmas ever, he had never seen this coming. He blinked. What about Six and Holiday? They thought he was dead! He had to get back.

He stood up and Raven grunted. They all looked at him as he walked away. They quickly stood up and caught up with him. He stopped walking and looked down at them.

"I have to go back," he told them. They cocked their heads. He sighed. "I have family back home, and I need to get back to them," he explained. They nodded in understanding.

Raven stood up and the snow fell off his back. Rex blinked in confusion as Raven huffed. Raven stretched out his wings and nuzzled Rex a little on the shoulder. Raven took off in a flash.

Sarah and Sam rubbed up against his legs and then ran away. Curly stayed across Rex's neck but the birds squawked lightly and flew away. Rosary sat at his side. Rex shrugged.

He turned to his left and walked away with Rosary following close at his heels. Rex looked around him, not really sure what to do or where to go, as he continued to walk around.

"Maybe I can just fly home, what do you think Rosary?" he asked looking down at her. Rosary barked and he thought she shrugged. He sighed. Rex didn't know what he should do. He needed to get home, but how? He stopped as he realized he was walking on ice.

He turned around. Rosary sat a little ways behind him. She whined. Rex shrugged and walked back to her. She barked happily as he stood next to her. He sighed again. Now what?

"Excuse me mister," said a voice. Rex turned to his right. There Rex saw a little girl of about ten. He blinked.

"Um, yes?" he said.

"You must me Rex, correct?" Rex nodded. She smiled broadly. "Good. I'm here to take you home."

"What? Is this some kind of joke?" Rex said. Rosary looked from one to the other as they spoke.

"No, no it's not. You were going to fly home, but believe me, that's not a good idea," she told him.

"But, you're only ten," he said. She nodded.

"I know, but I know how to get back, I promise." Rex sighed.

"What do you think Rosary?" he asked looking down at her. Rosary barked and ran over to the girl. "Ok then." Rex walked over.

"Oh good, you are coming," she said with a smile.

"Yeah, now, what's your name?"

"My name's Elaina," she told him. Rex shrugged.

"All right, where to?" he asked.

"This way!" she said and ran off.

"Hey! Wait up!" Rex yelled as he quickly ran after her. Rosary barked and was right behind him. She stopped and turned around, waiting for him to catch up. Once he did she took off again. Rex sighed as he ran after her again. This was going to be a long day, a long day indeed.

Six walked down the halls. He was thinking, thinking about Rex and a few other things. He stopped in his tracks and in his thoughts as he entered the computer room. Holiday stood there working on something or other.

"Holiday," he said as he walked over.

"Six," she said back as she smiled at him a little. As she looked away she thought she saw Six smile back at her. She forced herself not to take a double take on this just in case he didn't smile or that he had wiped it away from his expression as he always did with every tiny bit of expression he ever gave, but Holiday liked it when he gave them, even if they were small and only lasted a little while.

Six, in fact, had smiled back. But of course he had also wiped it away from his expression. For once in his life Six asked himself why he did so. Because he didn't like it? Because he didn't want them to see him emote? Or was it because he had just gotten so used to it and couldn't break the habit. Maybe it was the latter. If he was lucky.

Rex looked around him. Where did she go? She disappeared. He sighed. He just had to follow the ten-year-old didn't he? She was his guide and his responsibility. He groaned.

"Elaina! Elaina where did you go?" he called. He groaned.

"What?" she said as she jogged over. "Can't you keep up?" He glared at her. "Apparently not. Sorry, geez."

"Can we go now?" She nodded. She turned around and walked this time. Rex followed. She skipped a little and hummed some sort of tune. Rex sighed. Was he anything like this? Did he bug Six this much? Most likely the answers were yes.

"Well, here we are, our first stop," she said walking into a cave. Rex let out a sigh as he looked around the small cave. He looked out of the cave as the sun set. "The days are shorter and the nights are longer here. So we wont have a lot of time to walk around." Rex nodded.

"Ok then," he said. Elaina sat down and leaned against the rock wall. Rex sat on the opposite side and sighed. He closed his eyes and let out a long breath. His eyes shot open and he looked down as Elaina leaned up against him and shut her own eyes. Rex shut his eyes again and fell asleep.

Six threw his swords into the last target. He walked over and retrieved it. He let out a sigh and walked back so his corders. Somewhere in the back of his mind something kept telling him that Rex was not dead. He didn't know how that was possible, but somehow he just couldn't shrug it off.

He stopped in his tracks as Holiday stood before him in front of his corders. He raised and eyebrow in her direction as he walked over to her. She kept her eyes on him as he did so.

"Am I the only one that's got the feeling Rex isn't dead?" Six stopped a few inches in front of her."

"No, no you're not," he said. Holiday nodded.

"I didn't think so," she said and walked away. Six blinked. What on earth was that all about? He shrugged it off and walked to his corders. Maybe he'd figure it out tomorrow, at the moment he was tired and needed to sleep.


End file.
